Times Of Trouble
by Ice Princess 666585
Summary: Under mysterious cercumstances mr dickenson retires, his replacement? non other than voltaire Hiwatari, he is out for revenge and non of the bladebreakers, especially Kai, is safe
1. Phone Call

This is my first fic so give me tips of improving the writing, plot or anything you think needs improving, be nice this is my first fic.

"…" Talking

'…' thinking

Change of scene

(..) author notes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Laughter echoed from the dojo, the bladebrakers were all sat in the living room, Ray, Max and Tyson were on the couch, Kenny was sitting on the floor in front of his laptop, working on a project for the bba, and kai was sitting in an armchair listening to them contently.

"…..and then Tyson tripped on the rug and spilt ketchup all over the vice-president of the bba" Max said bursting out into laughter.

"Hey! That was probably the high light of the whole diner, it was the most boring thing that I have ever been to, great buffet thought" said Tyson drooling at the memory, Ray Laughed, "Tyson we were outcast for the rest of the meal and even the all stars blanked us"

Max shoved Tyson, who shoved him back, they both fell to the floor grappling and playfully punching each other.

Kai hid his mirth at his team mates antics, 'I really am lucky to have them as team mates, they can be daft, immature and just plain lazy at times, but they are they are the closest I have ever had to family, I don't know how they can take me bak after what I did to them at in Russia' Kai pondered to himself then shook his head realizing what he had just thought 'Maybe I am spending to much time around them, I am starting to get mushy, I have got to pull myself together…'

Kai was pulled out of his thoughts at a loud ringing sound ,Tyson and Max stopped fighting and both ran towards the phone and fighting to get it first, and in doing so, tripping over the rug and landing in a heap on the floor, Kenny got up and stepping over them, answered it

"Hello"

"Kenny my boy"

kai looked up from the chair and frowned, he did not like the look on Kenny's face, he saw Kenny put the phone down with a worried look on his face ' hmm…..who ever it was it was not good news'

"Who was it?" asked max

"mr Dickenson, he wants to meet us in his office tomorrow morning at 9:00 am" Kenny said,

" , It's probably to congratulate us on winning the world champion ships" Tyson said while having a staring contest with Ray.

"I don't know, Mr Dickenson sounded really upset" Kenny gushed

"oh don't be a worry wart chief, it's probably nothing" Max said vaguely, biting his nails.

Kai waited for the argument to break out.

Ray, obviously having the same thoughts as kai decided to end this conversation

" guys it's 2:30, time for training" he got up from the sofa, stretching from lack of movement in the last hour.

"Aww Man!" Tyson moaned and dragged himself outside followed by Ray and Max who were in deep conversation.

'Something is not right' thought Kenny, heading outside to join the rest.

Kai got up, 'Kenny is such a worrier, it is probably about the up coming tournament'

"COME ON KAI, STOP SLAKING OFF!" shouted Tyson from the Yard.

Kai got up angrily and marched off to the yard determined to show Tyson just how much fitter he actually was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark office of mr Dickenson with lights of, gave off an eerie feeling of unease.

Mr Dickenson put the phone down and sighed,

The door opened and a shadowed man walked in and sat down smugly in front of Mr Dickenson's Desk smugly.

"Well?" said the voice full of smug and raw satisfaction.

"They are coming into the office tomorrow" said Mr Dickenson Sadly

" good boy, I knew you would see it way," the man said with twisted satisfaction

and with that the man left the office and pressed the elevator button, ' that went just as I had planned..' he congratulated himself as he got into the elevator 'soon, you will be mine…' he laughed, the laugh was loud and twisted, the sound of pure ambition and cruelty.

People can vote who they think the new head of the new head of the bba is (the trainer is on omc, own male character):

1: Boris

2: Voltaire

3: omc

4. some one else (please specify)

thank you so much for reading you could have read any story but you read mine and I am really grateful for that, R&R.


	2. WHAT!

**Please review I really need them and they only take a few seconds (please?)**

The blade breakers filled into Mr Dickenson's office, each taking their own seats around his desk.

Kai noticed from his seat by the far right hand side of Mr Dickenson's Desk that curiously all his personal posters, files, awards were all piled into boxes and his files and paperwork was all stacked neatly in a brown box.

Mr Dickenson looked up from his packing and sighed, looking at the team with a wounded expression.

''……This news is not particularly easy for me to tell you, you are the best team I have ever supported and I believe that you can have a very long and fruitful career in Professional beyblading-''

''Too Right We Do!''

''Shut Up Tyson! Continue Mr Dickenson'' Kenny impatiently

''…well you see my boys, you have the makings of becoming world beyblading heroes, and sadly I shall not be here to see that''

Kai did not like the way this was going, not one bit.

''Boys, I brought you here to tell you that I am retiring ''

''WHAT! WHY!''

''WHEN!''

''WHO'LL REPLACE YOU!''

Since the team were madly bombarding Mr Dickenson with questions, only Kai heard the door click, He turned round, no one was their, he turned back towards The former BBA chairman and was about to silence his team when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

''Never miss a trick do you Kai?''

Kai and the rest of the team spun around at the sound of the dreadfully familiar voice, of Voltaire Hiwatari.

''What is he doing here?'' said Ray with disgust

''Well boys, I would Like you to meet my replacement''

''I know that this is rather sudden but I feel it is my time to see more of the rest of the world, Voltaire is a changed man, give him the respect you gave me, goodbye boys and remember if you need anything, just give me a ring''

The bladebrakers sat in a stunned silence their gaze not once leaving Voltaire as he walked over to his new desk and looked at Mr Dickenson

''well, this all very touching but we have a tournament to win and I feel a talk is in order about the teams diminishing performance at the qualifier in Barcelona recently''

Mr Dickenson bid the team one final goodbye to each of them before heading out the door, boxes in hand, but not before looking around the room one last time.

As soon as Mr Dickenson was out the door, Voltaire started on the little game they all knew him so well for.

''Now, as I am your new manager, could one of you please explain your embarrassing performance at Barcelona?''

Kai's anger was reaching it's peak; Voltaire was already acting like he owned them, like the team was some sort of possession. They performed near to perfection in Barcelona, he knew because he had trained them for 4 hours every night. S the team's leader it was his job to tell the team that not his.

''I believe that is my job, as the leader of this team, not yours'' Kai retorted coolly

The rest of the team stared at Voltaire with mixed expressions, Tyson's of loathing, Max's of Hatred, Ray's of Venom and Kenny's of fear.

''Not anymore''

Kai looked at him with confusion,

''I am relieving you of your post, you are no longer leader of this team''

''WHAT!'' shouted Tyson

''unfortunately you are to valuable to waste so we are leaving you on the team, instead you will be an ordinary team member, you all shall train with a trainer every morning from 5:00 till 8:30 every morning and your food will be controlled by him, You will only eat when and what he tells you to''

Voltaire presses a small black speaker on his desk ''send Dimitrie up''

**So what do you think?**


	3. Author note

Sorry guys but I am heading to Paris on a holiday for a week on the 17th February so I won't be updating for a week.3

Really sorry, I a chapter Idea and will update soon.

Sorry again


	4. The Trainer

**New update sorry it took that long**

'**Talking'**

_**Thoughts**_

_**-Russian-**_

_**-S-S-S-S-S-change of scene**_

Voltaire smiled at them with obvious hidden maliciousness as they waited with baited breath for Dimitrie.

'Must warn Dimitrie about the amateur level he is taking on, don't touch anything'

Voltaire left the room, with an air of satisfaction and triumph.

As soon as he left they all looked at Kai.

''He can't do this, I mean Kai is our captain, no offence, but he's the only one who can walk in making loads of outrageous demands and training us till we drop, right Kai?''

They all looked at Kai, waiting an answer, but their wasn't one.

Instead he stayed silent, getting to grips with things.

_It's hard to believe that as soon as I start letting them in, getting use to the whole 'friend' idea, my grandfather yet again, finds a way to ruin everything_

Kai turned around slowly as the door clicked open.

Standing there was a man, perhaps around 18 years old, with tanned skin, slicked back brown hair and dark blue eyes that danced with cruel intent and vicious mirth.

He wore black tracksuit bottoms with a thin white stripe down each side, a plain white round neck, short sleeved t-shirt and white and black sort trainers, a whistle hung around his neck, a clip board in hand and a stop watch hung og a small loop above his pocket.

-I see I have my work cut out for me- Dimitrie said bluntly

Max, Kenny, Ray and Tyson had no idea what he had said, but Kai did.

He growled, Dimitrie looked at Kai with amusement _ahh the former captain, they are always the most difficult, well let the games begin_

'This is Dimitrie, he is your trainer, and I shall leave them to you Dimitrie'

Voltaire ushered the bladebrakers out the door

The bladebrakers stood their, eventually Dimitrie announced

'I have things to look up, it is now 12:00 noon, I will train you every morning at 6:00 am to 9:00 every weekday and 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm on weekends, if you are not awake for training I will wake you up, and I assure you'

He smirked looking at Kai

'My methods are a lot more effective than you former captains'

He walked away arrogantly

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Later that night, Dimitrie smirked at the glowing computer screen, illuminating the rest of the dark room in a lurid light. Typing rapidly, trying to hack the BBA private files.

'Got ya'

He scrolled down the teams files until he found the bladebrakers file, well accomplished, he opened the file.

He scrolled down the information, taking it all in.

A phone rang in the dark desk beside him, flipping it open he answered.

'Voltaire, I expected a call from you'

'Have you got it?'

Dimitrie pressed the print button, watching the files run out of the printer.

'Yep, just as you wanted it'

'Good, and Dimitrie'

'Listening'

'Make sure my grandson knows who runs this company by the time he fights his first battle'

Dimitrie smirked

'It'll be my pleasure'

'The only way too win over Kai, is too overpower him, and I know you can do that exceedingly well, it's why I chose you, I will pay you extra for that'

'Oh I don't need paid for that, I'll do it for free, I have always wanted too break the proud leader of the bladebrakers '

Dimitrie closed the phone and skimmed through the information until he came across Kai's section.

He thumped his feet on the desk,

_By training tomorrow, I'll know more about kai then he does about himself_

**I know it's short but there is another chapter after this so please review**


	5. First Taste Of Hell

The sun inched its way through the pink sky, signalling the first light of dawn.

Tyson granger was still sleeping blissfully, an alarm was heard in the distance it's shrill beeping shattering the peaceful Granger dojo, Tyson tried to roll over in the twisted blankets to see his own unused alarm clock, but failed and just bent his head back, deciphering the upside down numbers he groaned and ducked back under the covers

_5:00! Oh screw it, I am not getting up this early and no sleazy Russian is going to make me. _

He relaxed and was soon fast asleep again

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

The bladebreakers were milling around the yard when Dimitrie arrived, he stepped out of the black truck and looked around,

_Kai one, Ray 2, Max 3, Kenny 4…_

He backed up and looked back at the team.

Kai leaning against the wall, Max sitting cross legged on the grass grumbling too Ray, who was lying next to him on the grass with his hands behind his head, listening to Max and Kenny sitting on the edge of the dojo typing.

_One, two, three, four…_

'Where is the other one?' Dimitrie demanded

They all looked up startled, except Kai, who just looked indifferent.

Not waiting for an answer he marched into the house and over too Tyson's room, where Tyson was sleeping in Grey sweat pants and White T-shirt.

He Yanked Tyson up roughly by the back of his t-shirt marched out side and dumped Tyson into the pond.

'AHHH' Yelled Tyson looking up at Dimitrie

'What is the big deal man?'

Dimitrie Smirked and turned back to the rest of the team, with Tyson glaring at his back.

'I will now issue you all with your uniforms; you have a training uniform, a tournament uniform and an every day uniform, you will wear these at all times'

Tyson got up dripping wet and stood next to Kai grumbling incoherent curses.

Each of them received three packages

'Go change into the training outfit an quickly, you are eating into training time, and this pathetic team really needs it'

The team glared at him and went into the dojo and unpackaged the clothes.

'I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!' Tyson shouted

'Were all branded with matching outfits and numbers!'

The training outfit was a short sleeved t-shirt of their bitbeast colour **(1)**

With numbers on the top left hand corner.

Kai one, Tyson two, Ray 3, Max 4,

Pair of black sweat pants and plain black trainers.

The tournament outfit was Dark grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt with there numbers in the top left hand corner in their bitbeast colour and a Jacket the same colour as the cargo pants with the team logo on the back of the jacket and their name in their bitbeast colour in the top left hand corner.

The everyday outfit was different for all of them:

Kai had black cargo pants and a black long sleeved t shirt with a 1 in the top left hand corner in red, a long dark grey scarf and black and grey trainers.

Tyson had a pair of dark grey jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt with a blue number two in the top left hand corner and dark grey trainers.

Ray had white Chinese style top like his normal one except it was completely white except a green number three in the top left hand corner, black Chinese style pants, black Chinese shoes and a white hair wrap.

Max had a black pair of knee length dungarees and a white t-shirt with a purple number four in the top left hand corner and white socks with black trainers

Kenny aka The chief had to always wear a short sleeved white shirt with a dark grey tie, black dress trousers and dress shoes or in training black sweat pants black trainers and a dark grey t-shirt with technician written on it.

They all came out looking at each other; Ray was the first to speak up

'Oh God we match'

Dimitrie smirked

'Yes Ray very observant, I want you all to do 50 laps, 50 sit ups and 50 push ups and Technician'

Kenny looked up 'It's Kenny'

'I don't care about your name; I want you to record the exact times each of them take to complete the coarse'

They all started to run

'Except you Kai, this ream is pathetic and seeing as you were the one who trained them you will do 100 laps, 100 sit-ups and 100 press ups'

The others gaped,

Dimitrie's eyes narrowed.

'Well stop gaping like the amateurs you are and start running'

The bladebrakers started running, with Kai taking the lead, Ray and max in the middle and Tyson trailing behind.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

The bladebreakers collapsed on the grass watching Kai do his last 20 push-ups with Dimitrie pacing round him smugly, occasionally saying thinks like:

'You weakling Try harder!'

And

'This pathetic, you are pathetic!'

Eventually Kai finished and stood up sweating and breathing hard.

Dimitrie turned to the bladebreakers

'That was pathetic, you are suppose to be champions, Kai get up to the dish, I will battle you'

Tyson protested 'But Sir, He-'

'Did I ask for your opinion? Kai will battle me now'

Kai who had composed himself slightly walked up to the dish

'Count us in Tyson!' barked Dimitrie

'Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP!'

Tyson shouted and both blades were shot into the dish.

Something was wrong, Tyson knew it, he noticed as soon as both blades hit the dish, Tyson had never seen Dimitrie's blade before, it was much larger than Kai's and much more angled, Tyson had never seen anything like it, or any bitbeast like that one, it was literally a black silhouette in the bitchip.

Dimitrie smirked as kai tried to attack him, but kept failing.

'Shall I tell you why you're losing?'

Kai looked up quizzically and Dimitrie let out a grainy laugh.

'Because I have control of Dranzer, DRANZER, FIRE ARROWS'

Kai looked down at the blade, Tyson gasped.

Kai's bitchip was now empty and in place of Dimitrie's silhouette, was the proud Fire bird Dranzer.

'Now Dranzer!' Ordered Dimitrie

Dranzer swooped out of his blade with a cry of agony and attacked her own blade.

When the smoke cleared, Kai's blade was lying motionless on the floor of the dish in shatters, Dimitrie's blade still with Dranzer flew back to his hand

Dimitrie gave a smug smile, seeing Kai slowly bend down and pick up the blade, looking at the beyond repair attack disk and shattered weight disk.

'You see kai I-'

Dimitrie dropped the blade quickly, clutching his hand.

Kai smirked 'Dranzer scorch you did she?'

Dimitrie scowled 'Double training exercises for you tomorrow, that means 200 laps, 200 push-ups, everything' Dimitrie looked pleased at the wince on Kai's face and them picked up Dranzer, slight pained look on his face and put it in his pocket

'6:00 out here tomorrow, all of you, or else you will get your training doubled'

He walked back to his van and drove of

They all looked at kai, who was still looking at his wrecked bitbeastless blade in his palm, and looking after his blade with hidden sadness.

Finally finished what do think? Please review


End file.
